De 10 a 1
by Kurasaki
Summary: Todo alumno que hace un buena examen merece un gran premio. Pero, ¿y si el premio fuera más que un viaje por toda Europa? Y es que aunque los gastos y la aventura ya este pagada, el amor se coló en las maletas de estos 10 alumnos con sus tutores. (No más fichas)
1. Los exámenes

**_¡Muy buenas! Aquí un traigo un fic, que bueno no es exactamente largo, pero creo que es una buena idea en la que si juntamos personajes realmente interesantes puede salir algo muy curioso. _**

**_Este era un inicio para adentrarnos en la historia, presenta a mi personaje (Que no va a tener en esta historia más protagonismo que nadie, ¿vale?) y recalcar en que consistía._**

**_Algo así como un principio, la ficha del OC está abajo y es importante que la mires si quieres participar en la historia. Si puedo seguiré haciendo. Se enviarán por MD, ignoraré los rewiews con fichas._**

**_Algo muy importante en las parejas o en las academias, y es que el que llegue primero no es el que vaya a estar, si no la ficha que según yo, crea que merezca estar con esa pareja o en ese determinado instituto. Para evitar confusiones, actualizaré cada vez que haya una ficha en este capítulo a quien se ha cogido o a quién no._**

**_Abajo explicaré cada apartado y se si me olvida algo lo actualizaré._**

**_Institutos cogidos: _**

**_-Teikoku, Raimon ,Yokato (Mary Times), Zeus_**

**_Parejas cogidas:_**

**_-Fudou, Kazemaru, Suzuno, Hiroto, Genda_**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

* * *

><p>-<strong>Había una vez, un empleado que olvidó poner la fecha correcta en su agenda.- <strong>Retorció sus estilizados dedos sobre el papel que este sostenía**.- El jefe se enfadó, pero ¿qué le paso al empleado señor Wats? ¿Puede responderme**?-

El sudoroso señor Wats no estaba acostumbrado a tanta presión junta, pero como todo profesional que trabajase para la empresa Kidou debía ser siempre el nº1 en todo lo que hacía. Aunque nunca había imaginado que el mismísimo director llegaría a llamarle.

**No lo sé, señor…- **Dijo agachando la cabeza.-

En seguida el subordinado avistó las cejas enarcadas de su enfadado rostro, a conjunto con su traje impecable y las manos que le estaban cogiendo por el cuello de la camisa, levantándolo un par de centímetros.

-**Se lo diré yo, señor Wats, ese empleado está despedido**.- Desaferró sus manos del empleado, no le gustaba tocar a las cucarachas que trabajaban para él.

**-Pero, pero…**

En menos que canta un gallo, dos gorilas apostados en cada extremo de la puerta le cogieron de los brazos y lo arrastraron lejos del cabreado rostro de su ex jefe aunque todavía desde el despacho de podían oír sus lloros y quejidos. Su asistente suspiró profundamente.

-**Con el debido respeto, Kidou.-** Entre ellos dos había suficiente confianza desde que se conocieron en el equipo de la Teikoku, hace unos 10 años- **No deberías pagar tú enfado con los empleados solo porque cometan un fallo.-**

A través de las gafas verdes y el crujido de la silla quedo claro que el comandante no tenía ganas de hablar, ni de que nadie le rechistará una sola orden más. Solo esa estúpida alumna era capaz de desestabilizarlo.

La Teikoku era un lugar próspero desde que el jugador estrella del equipo de fútbol había vuelto a la academia, el ambiente y el ánimo de los alumnos sin embargo decaía por la época de exámenes y los que pronto empezarían la universidad para buscar su camino fuera de las faldas de sus padres. Sin embargo, este año tenía algo que lo hacía más especial que cualquier otro en las universidades de Japón.

Este año era la elección de vasallaje. Constaba de unos exámenes obligatorios hechos únicamente a los alumnos que estuviesen cursando el último año de preparatoria antes de la universidad (Solo podían participar los que no hubieran repetido más de dos cursos como única regla) y que eran hechos por todos los institutos de Japón, solo el alumno con la mayor nota de todo el instituto podía acceder a competir por el premio que se les daba a los 10 alumnos de cada academia que sobrepasarán la nota establecida.

El examen constaba de un nivel bastante alto y estaba adaptado a cada una de las modalidades impuestas en Japón por el Estado, así como la nota media que se establecía para ser elegido era un 10. Lo que significaba hacer un examen perfecto en todos sus aspectos. Como había tan pocos aspirantes a esas plazas tan deseadas, los alumnos que rozasen en las décimas más cercanas al 10 serían reconsiderados por otros méritos académicos. ¿Pero en qué consistía aquel premio? Era un viaje totalmente pagado y gratis al acabar la preparatoria por Europa durante los tres meses que durara el verano acompañado por el antiguo alumno más destacado del instituto, y lo más importante:

"_La entrada automática en cualquiera carrera sin pasar por la prueba de selectividad, fuera cual fuera la carrera"_

Era un pastel del que todos querían un trozo.

Kidou Yuuto volvía a casa por la tarde, con el cabreo y la lluvia que le había caído encima de unos papeles muy importantes, al abrir la puerta, un sol con una sonrisa irónica le calentó aún más.

-**¡Natsumi! ¡Cómo te atreves!-**

El acaudalado empresario se enfrentó al gesto de la pelirroja y cuando pareció que se iba a abalanzar sobre ella, posó cuidadosamente sus manos en los hombros y suavizo su gesto.

-**Deberías saber qué ahora mismo solo estoy para ti.-**

Ella no respondió. Odiaba que se viera con otras mujeres, odiaba no tener oportunidad con su maestro. Pero eso era algo que su mentor no sabía.

-**No mandes más notas extrañas a mi trabajo, espantaste a mi víctima**- Soltó una leve carcajada y revolvió su pelo- **Eres una niña caprichosa**.-

Ella desvío la mirada y se tumbó sobre el sofá, mirando como el comandante y su padrino llamaba escaleras arriba al desahogo nocturno y calor que diferentes personas (Mujeres u hombres) le otorgaban a su cama. Ella, como su asistente esa mañana, suspiro.

-**Estúpido estirado**- Pensó la semi-rapada para sus adentros.

Natsumi Kurasaki era la apadrinada de la familia Kidou. No era un alumna modélica, ni formal, ni siquiera tenía la aptitud para ser la compañía de un rico joven cómo aquel. Pero aquel año los Kurasaki, una familia amiga de los Kidou, habían establecido que acabará los estudios en la Teikoku Gakuen ante las malas notas que sacaba en su antiguo ía bajo la vigilancia del nuevo director y su padre y además podrían ayudar a enderezar esa rama que se desviaba ligeramente del ejemplar árbol genealógico de los Kurasaki. Dos pájaros de un tiro.

Yuuto Kidou, deshacía su corbata y preparaba un vino para la venida de su amante de sábana, cuando de repente la copa y el cristal se unieron en santo matrimonio con el suelo al ver una carta que reposaba sobre la mesa. Apurado, el estratega la cogió con extrema delicadeza como si eso fuera a cambiar el contenido de la misma.

-**"_Estimado señor Yuuto Kidou: _**

_**Este año se celebra el año de la elección de vasallaje y ha sido usted elegido para representar como alumno modélico y tutor a la academia Teikoku Gakuen de la cual usted mismo fue alumno durante un determinado tiempo y director en estos tiempos (…)**"-_

Un rayo tronó y atravesó la luz resultante atravesó el gesto serio y aburrido del joven. La Teikoku siempre salía elegida en estos sorteos.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Ficha del OC<strong>_

_** Nombre y Apellidos: (No me importa si son japoneses, o de cualquier tipo, de hecho si quieren poner el origen del mismo será información que tendré en cuenta)**_

_**Edad: (Solo pueden tener entre 16 0 18 años)**_

_**Estilo de ropa o ropa que suela llevar: (Me refiero a si visten bien, o si son macarras o la prenda que suela utilizar en un contexto diario)**_

_**Instituto al que pertenecen: (Aquí pueden elegir entre los institutos diseñados por Level-5 y que participaron en la serie de Inazuma tales como el Raimon, Kidokawa, Teikoku o inventarse una propio. Eso sí, los que inventen un instituto deberán explicar levemente dónde se sitúa, en que se especializan [Si son buenos en deportes, buenos en letras ciencias, su uniforme y si posee alguna tradición].)**_

_**Nota que sacaron en el examen: (No es muy relevante pero puede ser usado en la historia, la nota será entre 9,50 a 10 por su exigencia)**_

_**Personalidad: (Detallada, que explique la manera de actuar o de pensar de su OC, añadiendo sus talentos y fallos)**_

_**Apariencia física: (Estatura, cara, pelo, ojos, que es lo más notable de ellos, o si tienen alguna característica fuera de lo común)**_

_** 2 Parejas: (Yuuto Kidou está disponible como pareja, pero en este fic todos los tutores contarán con la edad de 22 o 24 años, por supuesto puede ser cualquiera personaje que quieran o si quieren que en el viaje conozca a otro personaje de menos edad. Pongan segunda opción por si acaso [Obligatorio]**_

_** 2 Ciudades de Europa: (La ciudad de Europa que visitarán con el resto, preferida por ustedes si coinciden en alguna pongan una segunda opción)**_

_**Historia: (Este apartado es un poquito más largo que el resto, para que me enteré cómo y porque han deseado hacer ese examen, si por el viaje, encontrarse con un amor, otras opciones o simplemente colocarse seguramente en una carrera. Cuenten un poco su pasado.)**_

_**Si quedará alguna duda con las fichas yo revisaré el correo casi siempre.**_

_**Gracias otra vez.**_

_**Juda.**_


	2. Desencuentros en el encuentro

_**Soooooooooooooo yo, la que escribo aquí, ¡anda si hasta casi he sido puntual con la entrega! Aqui escribe Juda con la continuación de esta emocionante historia y sus Oc que me place el placer de presentar, en fin, disfrutadla y si queréis pegarme porqué me mancillado el honor de vuestro OC podéis tirarme las vigas de Kageyama. Aviso que resucitaré al tercer día como lo hizo él, bueno a la tercera vez.**_

* * *

><p>El ambiente frío de Hokkaido acompañaba a los sirvientes de Lucelly Scarlet D'angelo que caminaba grácilmente por la escarcha del camino, el viento sacudía su cabello cenizo para arrebatarle lo más plateado que, extrañamente, poseía su pelo a su corta edad.<p>

**-¡Señorita! Sus abuelos la apremian a que esté a la hora prevista para el almuerzo**-

El subordinado a cargo de la dama de hielo que nada habría de envidiar a su homónima al mando de la orden Hellsing, mantuvo una prudente distancia. Quizá por temor o por miedo a que le atizara con el parasol que llevaba entre sus manos. Ella se volteó alzando la cabeza.

-**Se hará como ellos desean, pero antes…debo asistir a este evento**- Cerró el parasol que la protegía y se lo cedió a su mayordomo más cercano- **Date prisa y comunícaselo**.-

Escapando tan rápido como pudo hasta perderse de vista, el anterior mayordomo mencionado le acercó un reloj para que divisara la hora. Aquellas largas pestañas se cerraron con una sonrisa tan fría como el ambiente, siempre elegante y puntual, pero de repente pareció recordar algo importante y cambió la expresión. Pronto se puso en camino desfilando su vestido negro que ascendía en enredadera, dándola un estilo único al caminar.

El mayordomo cerró la puerta tras de sí e ignoro el hecho de que otras dos jóvenes habían llegado poco después. Aunque mucha gente de la ciudad había advertido que muchos extranjeros estaban viniendo por el puente del fin de semana a Hokkaido, y eso siempre era una buena noticia para la economía local, no entendían que hacía tanta gente reunida en el instituto Hakuren a esas horas de la mañana cuando ni siquiera se daba clase un día sábado.

Sin embargo, una chica encontraba fascinante cada detalle de los copos alrededor de los árboles, los observaba con tanto entusiasmo que casi parecía que solo ella podía imaginar una sinfonía entre aquellos abetos preparados para el frío. Su piel parecía helarse por minutos y casi temblaba del frío mientras dibujaba aquel extraño paisaje de copos y soledad, pero algo fascinante debía ser, cómo para despertar su vena artística.

-**Impresionante, ¿y si los dibujase de esta forma?-**Estaba tan entusiasmada que apenas se daba cuenta de que otra chica observaba por encima de su trabajo-

**-¿Sabes que esos copos forman parte de las lágrimas de otras personas?- **

El bloc de notas rodó hasta la cabeza de Elizabeth Dubois y pronto tuvo al lado a Shion, que la miraba entre la desaprobación y la preocupación.

**-¡No deberías espiar a la gente!-** Suspiro- **¿Estás bien?-**

**-Yo est...-**

Un guardaespaldas cogió a la chica en volandas para separarla de los ojos sorprendidos de la rubia, que no tardó en levantarse y dar una orden tajante.

-**¡Suéltala Edgard! ¡Solo estaba hablando con ella!- **

El hombre de férrea mirada observo el gesto serio de su señorita y dejo en la nieve a la chica de pelo negro que llevaba pataleando un buen rato, al tocar el suelo con los pies, se enfrentó directamente contra el fortachón.

-**¡Pero qué haces! ¿Eres sordo o qué? ¡Me podías haber soltado antes!**- Dijo golpeando con el lápiz su hombro.

-**Perdónale, es que es demasiado sobreprotector- **añadió como disculpa la rubia**- Soy Elisabeth Dubois, ¿cuál es tu nombre?**-

Tras pensar en un su respuesta como si le costase, respondió con alegría

-**Me llamo Shion, Shion Kishimoto-**

La chica francesa se llevó una mano a la boca y sonrío por igual, con aquellas manzanas en las mejillas, verde y azul pactaron un pacto de amistad nada más conocerse pero pronto se dividieron para entrar al edificio, algo las decía que pronto se reunirían.

El interior del instituto Hakuren era frío por fuera, pero acogedor por dentro, era normal que los alumnos se pasasen más horas dentro de las múltiples salas de reunión que este reunía en tonos escarlatas y con amplias chimeneas. Nada le tenía que envidiar la altura de las salas en tonos grises de la Teikoku o los espacios abiertos y alegres que ofrecía el instituto Raimon para sus alumnos. Algo que no encajaba con las paredes recubiertas de guirnaldas y adornos recordando a la navidad (En pleno junio) y era la camiseta de una joven con el logo:

"Bitch, please I´m Fabulous". Desde luego el logo anunciaba muy bien el orgullo de esa joven, que buscaba la sala de reunión mirando con seriedad, guiada por sus convers negras y que pese parecer macarilla poseía el porte de una persona de la alta aristocracia. Pero aún cuando no admitía que se había perdido, un adulto que pasaba por allí dudo si molestarla para preguntarle por lo que buscaba, pero al ver su rostro supuso que buscaban la misma sala.

Sin darse cuenta de que habían fregado hace poco, la chica resbaló y estaba a punto de caer de boca cuando heroicamente, Suzuno Fuusuke aterrizo dos metros más allá chocándose contra la pared.

-**¡Señor!- **dijo la joven mientras se rascaba el golpe en su propio trasero- **¿Se encuentra bien?-**

Se acercó con paso lento para ayudar a su "salvador" pero se estuvo a punto de caer otra vez cuando dos ojos cómo témpanos se posaron sobre ella, su primer pensamiento fue que tenía el pelo albino despeinado por la tormenta que hacía pocas horas habían anunciado pero se percató, que ese estilo de pelo era natural y que le quedaba realmente bien

-**Sí, estoy bien, gracias**- Miro con una ceja levantada al ver que no le tendía ni una sola mano para ayudar a levantarle.

A compás de su otra ceja, la chica de color ojos chocolate, espero a que el adulto, se levantará y rezo porque aquel no fuese uno de los nombrados tutores, parecía bastante difícil de tratar. El hombre por su parte se había fijado en el detalle de su cara más significativo, su peculiar ojo izquierdo.

-**Supongo que buscarás la misma sala de reuniones que yo, ¿no?-**

-**Si se refiere a la del viaje sorteado por el Estado, sí, la busco, ¡este instituto es demasiado grande! Pero no mucho más que la Teikoku.-** añadió con orgullo.

Una carcajada arrogante por parte del albino que respondió:

-**No es nada comparado con la Alius, de la que por cierto, ha salido una alumna llamada Britany o algo así**- Miro a ambos lados- **No creo que tengas nada que hacer si os enfrentaseis.**

La joven estaba a punto de explicarle porqué llevaba esa camiseta que la definía tan bien cuando un grito resonó al fondo del pasillo, parecía haber una pelea. Suzuno señalo el lugar de dónde provenía.

-**Parece que esa es nuestra sala**.-

Natsumi Hinata fulminaba con la mirada a una chica que se había atrevido a mirar a Yuuto Kidou con interés, en el fondo estaba celosa de que el estirado joven hubiese dedicado una leve sonrisa a aquellos ojos escarlatas tan provocadores. Aquel estilo de pelo tan inusual había llamado la atención de todos los presentes, incluso de la dama que había llegado la primera y observaba con desaprobación la escena, agitando la mano mientras analizaba de arriba abajo a los adultos que habían llegado. Como es natural, alguien que llamaba tanto la atención pronto saltó con la llama de la sala.

-**¿Se puede saber qué miras, incendiada?- **

**-¿Ha?**- Saltó desde el segundo plano a donde la llevó su padrino para mayor seguridad- **¿A quién llamas eso diablo?-**

**-¿Cómo? ¡Repítelo de nuevo!**- Dijo la más pequeña alzando un puño en señal de guerra.

Pero un joven de cabello castaños revueltos tapo la vista de Yugata quién había sobrevivido más guerras que está contra sus padres, la sombra e altura del joven la hizo mirar hacia arriba boquiabierta, preguntándose quién sería.

**-¡Natsumi! ¡Estate quieta!**- Dijo apurado el organizador del evento y encargado de decir los tutores- **No la líes antes de tiempo…**

-**Pero…**-

El muchacho atigrado acaricio los cabellos de ambas chicas, mirándolas como si fuesen pequeñas y los revolvió con ganas, había venido a acompañar a Kidou en un principio pero luego se sorprendió cuando este le comunicó que iba a ser tutor.

-**Bueno, mi nombre es Genda Koujirou y me alegra saber que voy a poder enseñar a una chica tan aguerrida**- Antes de alejarse, añadió- **Ojala nos toque**.

La chica se quedó con su nombre en la boca.

-**Yo eh...-**Giro la cabeza sin mirar a la pelirroja y pensó- **"Soy Yugata Kobayashi, encantada"**

Se puso los auriculares sin dejar de observar de reojo a Genda, que más o menos le había parecido majo, pero solo eso. Natsumi seguía entusiasmada al ver que su padrino le prestaba un poco de atención por fin. Quiénes necesitarían un toque de atención serían Kazemaru y Midorikawa que siempre llegaban tarde a todos lados pese a ser elegidos como responsables de unas niñas (y otras no tanto) que eran más capaces de cuidarse solas por si mismas que los propios adultos.

Espera, ¿no me falta alguien por mencionar? No sé, no sé, el narrador omnisciente se le acabo la cuerda de la memoria, pero para cuerda, la que tenían los dos habitantes del silencio, las personas más habladoras del mundo, los que en otra vida habían sido predicadores, sucesores de Robespierre. Nada menos que los transeúntes que llegaron al mismo son a la sala y que solo habían intercambiado miradas curiosas.

La chica al ver las gafas y el pelo tan revuelto del adulto, pensando que este tenía un serio problema con laca, pero que a pesar de tener 40 años con esas gafas de ejecutivo sexy no tenía nada que envidiar a la belleza de las estrellas. Su nombre era Hiroto Kiyama.

El astrónomo pelirrojo se fijó en los ojos color azul eléctrico que eran llamativos como las estrellas que había visto, pero desvío la mirada hacia Kidou pareciendo menos digno de lo que era.

-**Kidou, ya estoy aquí, con esta señorita llamada…-**

-**Britanny Thiers.**-dijo sentándose en un extremo al pasar por el lado de Hiroto. Acomodo su larga cabellera al lado de la chica de alta alcurnia y está la dedico una dulce sonrisa de escenario. Parecía que no se llevarían mal.

**-¿Quién falta**?-Exclamo apurado Kidou revolviendo sus papeles.

El castaño apoyó una mano en su hombro e hizo el recuento de las chicas y de los tutores que faltaban

-**Faltan dos tres chicas más... Hiroto está aquí, Kazemaru y Mido no han llegado aún, ni Suzuno…-**

-**En total, seis personas**- Dijo en voz alta la de los ojos escarlatas.

-**¿Cómo sabes que no faltan más?-**cuestiono la dama del parasol, con un remarcado acento irónico.

La recién llegada hizo una sonrisa de lado.

-**¿Tú acaso lo sabes?-**

Kidou rezo por primera en toda su vida que llegasen pronto las personas que faltasen y lamento profundamente a los acompañantes de estas señoritas, a cada cual parecía más fría o más altanera. Otra plegaria porque las otras no fueran iguales.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHACHANCACHACNCAHCCNNCAHCH, Hola de nuevo, haré unas cuántas aclaraciones.<strong>_

_**-Integra Wingates van Hellsing es del anime Hellsing, y es la mezcla entre la cara de Kageyama y como te levantas tú los lunes, por nada en especial, solo ví parecida la personalidad de esa Oc (Lucy?) y Integra.**_

_**-No. Mi OC no es estúpido, bueno. Un poquito, ¡pero yo la quiero vale! Es mi macarilla.**_

_**Dejadme vuestras opiniones y si he captado bien a vuestros personajes.**_

_**-Sí, he marginado a Kazemaru y Midorikawa (Ahora que me doy cuenta, Midorikawa, kawa parece kiwi jiji). Pero es que están en misión secreta, aniquilando a las yaoistas que abusan de ellos con el yaoi (Particularmente mi pareja favorita es HibikixEn...no, Endoxfútbol)**_

_***APLAUSOS POR HABER ACTUALIZADO RÁPIDO, YEEEEEEEEEEEY***_

_**Juda.**_


	3. Societatem

_**He tardado bastante en actualizar y lo siento pero es que necesitaba perfeccionarlo a mi manera, lo bueno de esto es que se acercan las navidades y pronto podré empezar a poner toda la carne en el asador.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 3 Societatem<strong>

Midorikawa y Kazemaru habían llegado a la sala sin mucho más que objetar, las excusas no se habrían puesto de su parte, no después de que todos los hubieran mirado. Unas con una sonrisilla en la cara y otros agitando los papeles. Como si fueran a adoptar.

Las campanas sonaban a las 3:30, anunciando una alarma programada para sonar avisar de la hora de salida en el instituto Hakuren y las chicas estaban deseando escuchar el nombre de sus tutores, el organizador se adelantó y dio un paso al frente, se colocó las gafas e anunció:

**-La alumna del instituto Teikoku tendrá de tutor a Suzuno Fuusuke-**

El albino y Rocío Darkbloom intercambiaron una rápida mirada, sin necesidad de más explicaciones. El procurador había jurado que Suzuno había sonreído por el rabillo del ojo a pesar de todo lo que se había quejado por tener que ser un tutor obligado.

**-La alumna del instituto Kidokawa Seishuu estará a cargo de Midorikawa Ryuji, el cual ha llegado tarde-** Dijo sin mucha piedad el comandante.

**-¡Kido!-** Dijo este sin sentirse avergonzado- **No todos somos tan estirados como tú.-**

Parecía una especie de chiste cruel hacia su antiguo compañero de Inazuma Japón el cuál siempre llegaba pronto al entrenamiento y echaba en cara a Midorikawa que no llegase tan puntual como él. El leve rencor oculto hizo reír a los ojos escarlata que aprobaron tras su flequillo descuidado que castigará un poco a ese joven de 24 con apariencia de 50.

Tras echarle una discreta mirada de reproche tras esas gafas verdes Kidou continuó leyendo:

**-La alumna del instituto Alius tendrá por tutor a Koujirou Genda**-

**-¿Eres tú la que ha llegado tarde?-**preguntó sin ánimo de lucro el portero- **¡Me llamo Genda para abreviar! Bueno, si ya han dicho mi nombre.**-Se echó una carcajada él solo.

La joven entorno los ojos y alzo su mano como señal de que lo había entendido, con una sonrisa volvió a desconectar del ambiente a su manera posando los dedos en su flamantes cascos, pero no perdería el mínimo detalle del comportamiento de su atigrado compañero.

**-Bueno, vale, ya hablaremos luego…-**dijo extrañado.

No pensaba que su chica llegaría a ser tan callada. Pero no le desagradaba. En ese momento y antes de que Kidou alzase la voz de nuevo, Hiroto se había plantado ante la señorita D´Angello y la había cogido la mano, un formalismo demasiado fuera de lugar para todos los que no estaban familiarizados con ellos en sus grandes familias.

**-¿Lucelly Scarlet D'angelo? Ya sé quién es usted.-**Entre sus dedos oscilaba la perfecta manicura de la joven, que le vigilaba con un rostro serio**- Conocí a su padres hace tiempo y le digo que será un placer cuidar de usted.-**

Ella rompió un momento su semblante de actriz profesional.

**-¿Conoce a mis padres?-** Quito la mano, sin darse cuenta de que era una descortesía- **¿Quién es usted exactamente?-**

El pelirrojo subió de nuevo la compostura desde dónde se había agachado y sonrío antes de sentarse a su lado, tan amable como amenazador.

**-Soy Hiroto Kiyama, presidente y sucesor de la compañía Kira de la cual se hacía cargo mi padre- **Ante ese escudriñamiento no vio necesario dar más explicaciones hasta que estuviesen fuera.

Los guantes que acompañaban a su vestido se cerraron en un puño y procuro estar de cerca de ese sujeto para intentar pensar en que "Kiyamas" había conocido por medio de sus abuelos. Probablemente cuando era más pequeña sus familias se habían encontrado en la isla de Ítaca, uno de los dominios de su familia.

El de ojos rojos conocía bien los enredados planes de cada familia, aunque la señorita a nombrar tenía más influencia que todos sus poderosos enlaces juntos.

-**Elisabeth Dubois estará acompañada de Kazemaru Ichirouta.-**

En todos sus 17 años que había hecho grandes viajes, pero jamás había conocido a hombre tan inmensamente interesante pero parecido a su querida guardaespaldas. Tan alto como con el Slenderman que solía jugar, solo que un precioso pelo azul cielo que recorría toda su espalda recogido en una trenza de raíz, al ver que el curioso Kazemaru lo miraba fijamente, su rostro se enrojeció levemente.

No la gustaba que la mirasen de una forma tan directa, aunque nunca le había pasado aquello. Kazemaru se quedó preocupado al ver su reacción y estuvo pensando seriamente en que había hecho mal y debía invitarla a algo para conocerse mejor. Aunque ahí presentaba otro problema.

¿Qué le gustaría a una señorita de tan alto coste?

Un carraspeo dio el siguiente tutor

**-Ejem, por lo visto el señor Fudou ha faltado**-Dijo el estirado con un puño en la boca, tosiendo- "Como siempre"-

Shion llevaba varios minutos fuera de su mundo dónde su dibujo había cobrado vida para las musas y el mismísimo Febo. Supuso que al ver como el adulto la miraba era ella la que estaría con ese supuesto imprevisto de persona.

**-¿Ese es mi tutor? ¿Sabes por qué ha faltado?-**Pregunto con curiosidad la pelinegra preguntándose cómo sería aquella persona.

La retahíla de insultos no paro en ninguna de los dientes adultos, no ofuscada por el aire.

**-Fudou es…-**

**-Impresentable**-

**-Maleducado**-

**-Sexy-**

Las cabezas se voltearon para ver al apuesto rebelde de chaqueta de cuero en mano y arrogancia en sonrisa, era definitivamente, Fudou Akio, y se fijó pronto en Kidou quien encorvo la espalda al instante al parecer para una pelea de gatos como antaño.

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿No me habéis echado de menos?-**

Midorikawa y Kazemaru se taparon la boca discretamente en una carcajada, los chicos de la Alius alzaron una ceja y estaban a punto de responder una verdad como la copa de un pino cuando la joven Shion se metió para acabar la definición.

**-Ya sabemos que estabas ocupado Fudou-kun, solo que no sabíamos que durarías tanto-**

Los ojos acuosos se fijaron en la niñata que le había cuestionado su capacidad de aguante, Hiroto pareció que se iba a reír pero guardo la compostura ante las dos señoritas que tenía a su izquierda.

**-¿Quién eres tú mocosa?-**

**-Tu acompañante, Akio-kun-**

**-Eres demasiado impertinente, mocosa- **La dijo mientras levantaba su mentón.

Los ojos de ambas ciénagas se enfrentaron con furia durante un rato, hasta que este mismo la tiro de la oreja y se sentó riendo.

**-Las niñas no deberían jugar con los mayores.-**

Ella se sentó a su lado para fastidiarle un poquito más y continuo con su dibujo, él no quería perder la batalla así que lo único que hizo fue girar la cabeza con fastidio. Ya hechas todas las presentaciones con los tutores y sus alumnas, Kido repartió los folletos y algunas fechas para empezar a preparar el viaje, las caras de las chicas reflejaban los motivos por los cuales estaban en este extraño viaje.

**-Estando hoy a 12 de Junio, saldremos a las 9:30 del aeropuerto de Tokio-**

Ese dato preocupo a las chicas que vivían en puntos diferentes a Tokio e incluso llegar hasta la otra punta de Japón donde Hokkaido no era precisamente un lugar muy cercano a sus casas. Otras como Elisabeth o Lucy, no les suponía un gran problema. Kidou empezó a hacer cuentas.

**-Cogeremos el segundo vuelo al aeropuerto de Londres, en el cual, empezarán nuestra vacaciones-se corrigió- es decir, las vuestras, allí os alojaréis en un hotel y durante dos días o uno y medio haréis un turismo guiado, acompañado por vuestros tutores.-**

La voz de Yugata se oyó con una seria duda.

**-¿Todo lo haremos en compañía? ¿Con el grupo?-**

**-No lo sé señorita, la organización es de vuestros tutores, yo ya no estaré ahí-**

Los adultos sabían esto de antemano, pero tras la primera impresión de algunas (sobretodo Fudou) serían bastante difícil dirigir a las personalidades tan disparejas que presentaba ese grupo en general. Sería todo un reto

**-O sea que, ¿voy a tener que cargar con Hiroto?**- dijo la despiadada lengua de Lucy D´Angello

Una carcajada general por parte de las chicas hizo que los adultos relajasen los ánimos en general, excepto por el ofendido pelirrojo.

Kazemaru miro a Elisabeth, de arriba abajo, viendo como le dedicaba una extraña mirada verde, llena de futuras promesas. Pronto desvío la mirada, replanteándose seriamente la idea de invitarla. Esa chica le ponía extrañamente nervioso.

-**Está bien, está bien.-** Dijo Kidou señalando el papel- **Tendréis que traer toda la documentación explícita, el permiso firmado de vuestros tutores o padres y llevar vuestros respectivos equipajes.**

Unos ojos color azul eléctrico miraron el formulario de inscripción sin muchas ganas, guardándose el papel arrugado en el fondo de su short negro, el portero había visto esa mirada muchas veces, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Aquel viaje desvelaría muchos secretos ocultos tras todas esas miradas, incluidas las de los más mayores.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Como siempre me da la impresión de que me falta por meter mucha historia y detalles de vuestras Oc´s, en cuanto al romanticismo, bueno, lo habrá, pero digamos que yo lo hago un poquito real, un persona no se enamora a la primera de cambio (Si eso existe pues me alegro xD) porque va desarrollándose a lo largo de unos sucesos de vida, etc...<strong>_

_**Tengo dos propuestas en cuanto a lo que tenía pensado.**_

_**-Dedicar un par de capítulos a los encuentros entre vuestros amados y vuestros OC´s, es decir, un cacho donde solo tendréis un momento especial con él antes del vuelo. (Lo dividiría en tres trozos, tres Oc´s en dos capítulos y después continuo la trama.**_

_**-O sigo con lo tenía pensado a mi ritmo, como queráis.**_

_**Lo hago en compensación porque tardo bastante y bueno, ¡nunca está de más un polvo antes de eso! ?)**_

_**Espero vuestros rewiews**_

_**Juda.**_


End file.
